


Until He Gets It Right

by rmhayes



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmhayes/pseuds/rmhayes
Summary: Darcy has to relive the same day over and over again until he gets it right. The story was originally inspired by Ground Hogs Day but as I progressed in the story, I found I needed to change the rules a bit to suit the story.





	1. He gets it wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first story and I have no betas. The story is still a WIP. This story assumes you are VERY familiar with Jane Austen's Pride And Prejudice and is supposed to be the day Darcy first proposed, I did not want to copy her work word for word, so the first chapter which is all from Darcy point of view when he comes across Elizabeth at the end rather than retyping the proposal I do a fade out, and assume you know what is said, the same thing with the letter he writes. On other days if you see that I am starting to quote what she wrote that day, continue reading because I need you to know where Darcy is at that point and the dialog will quickly change. I have written 5 chapters and every time I add another I seem to want to edit the first few to make the story flow better, so if you are one of those reading this the first time thru, I am sure I will probably edit the overall story again once I am through. I have a general outline of the WHOLE story but the detail workings of this story are still being worked out. Please leave positive comments. Please noted that I am a horrible speller but I have tried to triple check everything is correct. If you see a major TYPE-0 or spelling mistake please let me know.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

However little know the feelings or views of such a man may be even when in his company for some time. It could also be said that any single lady would be happy to accept such a man with knowingly as little as possible of his defects before accepting such a position.

It is with this in mind that we look in on a gentleman of eight and twenty staying in the family wing of his Aunt’s house Rosing Park. Having been in the neighborhood for some time, struggling between duty to family, wealth and connection verse the heart.  Upon waking, he is fully resolved to fulfill his dreams and seek his heart, but once fully awake the reflective mind of duty and honor starts to seep in, causing a great war within, in the evening he claims he is resolved to seek family honor above all else, though each time it is said, it is said with less conviction and less resolve. Thus, the struggle continues until finally a decision is made. On the day that he gives in, fate has other ideas, a lesson though hard at first to learn was going to be taught to this proud single man in possession of good fortune.

~~~~~~~~

A gust of wind, a dog barks, cue the chambermaids arguing over who must attended Lady Catherine’s chamber pot.  All these sounds permeate Darcy brain reminding him that he is at Rosing, not at Pemberley and Elizabeth is not his wife.  Wishing to cling to his dreams for a bit longer yet knowing all too well the impossibility. Sitting up, Darcy subconsciously note that the candle next to his bed still has about four hours to burn, the curtain is drawn around his bed, yet he knows the window is opened. It is going to be a warm spring day; the Collins’ party is schedule for tea, it’s the last time I shall see her, unless shall I give into temptation. Will my happiness be better serving family or self?  As he rises from his bed, he continues the debate that has gone on almost form the moment that he truly looked at Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. Just then his valet walks in from the dressing area.

“Good morning sir, I pray you slept well, would you require the blue or the green coat today?”

“Good morning Wentworth, the blue if you please.”

~~~~~~~~

A half hour later Darcy was dress and heading down to break his fast. When he entered the room, only his cousin Anne was there.

Anne de Bourgh is Darcy’s first cousin, their mothers being sisters, was a strange woman, quiet yet observant, intelligent yet due to lack of resource undereducated. In some ways her education equal Miss. Bennet’s for Anne learn everything from books. Miss. Bennet’s education was more superior because at least she played the piano and walked, Anne only read and embroiders.  

Why, well as far as Anne can recall her mother has insisted that she was constantly sick. Often time, she didn’t think of herself as ill, to be sure when she was a small child she suffered severely from illness, but she felt she recovered for the most part, only when the weather changes does her breathing sometimes becomes harder, she knew she never had the energy her cousins since the illness but she was not sure if it was because she was ill or because her mother never allowed her to do anything. The only reason she can embroider is her governess took pity on her one day and showed her the simple stitching, and the only books she could read were the ones found in the library that she had snuck into her room when her mother wasn’t looking, or the books her cousins will sometimes bring and for her.

When she entered her womanhood, her mother fretted even more, and that is when she started insisting that her cousin and she were formed for each other.  Of course, Darcy was disinclined to acquiesce this request, and Anne thought it probably a good idea not to be wed to Darcy either. It often amused her, how much her mother annoyed Darcy and yet, they were very similar in many ways. They both like to arrange things to their liking and often neglected to take into consideration the feelings of others, always assuming they knew best. Darcy could be just as blindly stubborn and arrogant as her mother, yet neither saw this trait in themselves. While her mother was loud about her convictions and ideas, Darcy was quiet. Their best quality was that they truly loved their family and would do anything for them. But what they thought was doing right by family and what others consider proper were vastly different.

“Good morning Darcy.”

“Good morning Anne.” Nothing more was spoken, they knew that if they address one another any more in this public setting and her mother found out about it, it would cause issues. So silently they attended to their own meals. Until the others joined them.

“Good morning, Darcy isn’t Anne looking particular fetching this morning?”

“I think she always looks fetching.” Richard replied to his aunt’s comment as he entered the room and headed towards the side bar.

Lady Catherine annoyed by Richard’s antics scolded him for being late, never mind that she had entered not only a few moments before. Richard took this scolding without complaint and apologies for being late.

Later in the meal just as everyone was finish up, Lady Catherine started hinting even stronger that with Darcy leaving in two days, it would be a good time to announce his engagement.

Lady Catherine had been told by her daughter, brother, sister-in-law, Darcy parents before their death, Darcy, Richard, and even Richard’s brother, the viscount, though she hardly saw him, that a wedding between Darcy and Anne would never take place, but Lady Catherine stubbornly insisted that it should. No one knew the reason, she had never revealed it, perhaps if she did, they would be more understanding. Perhaps they would have a better idea than the one she formed, but for now Lady Catherine desperately insisted that the marriage take place.

The hints that she relayed at the table were ignored. Everyone at the table grew weary of the arguments that ensued if anyone contradicted Lady Catherine, to keep peace as of late what she said was often ignored and no responds positively or negatively was given.  Some could say this caused her to hold out hope, and perhaps it did. None the less it was how the family choice to approach this subject until Darcy decides to get married, for Anne wanting more freedom and education but was not sure if she wanted to get married, but she knew for sure she did not want her cousin, she loved him dearly but knew they would not do well together.

~~~~~~~~

For the pass three mornings, Darcy had purposely come upon Elizabeth during her morning strolls. In part he did this without too much thought as to the meaning of why. Part of him was thinking that he was giving her false hope, another part just couldn’t stay away. Often while walking with her, he had come close to declaring himself, but at the last moment held back and changed the direction of the conversation or so caught up in his own thoughts seized speaking altogether. This morning Darcy was delay in meeting her, the reason was simple, business that he needed to attend to was pressing. Before coming to Rosing, he had thought to be back in town by now, but the draw to stay near Elizabeth was too great. Fortunately, Darcy employed his own Express Rider, John, who would deliver his letters of business to where they need to go.

John often made the 20 miles trip to London and back all in one day when it was necessary though often Darcy would allow him a day to turn around, if he was only going to London, though when Darcy is in London, John would often have to make the hard 2 day ride to Pemberley and back, though even then Darcy was most considerate master allowing a week for a 4 day journey.  On this day, John knew Darcy had urgent letters that needed to be delivered and answered in one day, so he set out early this morning for his Master.

Once Darcy saw John off, he had decided he needed to walk and deep down he hoped he find her out walking, but as he walked out of Rosing on his way towards Elizabeth’s favorite path he was waylaid by the approach of Mr. Collin’s as Mr. Collin’s was on his way into Rosing to speak with Darcy’s Aunt, or in other words for Lady Catherine to review his sermon that was to be read on Sunday and make any last minute suggestions as to how it should be presented.

“Mr. Darcy, I take it you are on your way to enjoy the splendor of the most glories formal gardens in all of England. The chrysanthemum is blooming most becoming, I am so very proud of my humble garden though nothing to the splendor that is Rosing Garden, I have to say my petunia are coming along quite nicely.” Mr. Colin continue to speak of his garden and Rosing Garden but to be honest Mr. Darcy spaced out. 

Finally, a pause in Mr. Collin speech allowed Darcy to reply, “Good morning, Mr. Collins.” Great how long before I can get away from him.

“I want to thank you most humbly for how often you have come to visit my most humble abode at the parsonage for you to humble yourself and condescend to partake of our meager offerings, that are most generously provided by your beloved Aunt.”

“You are welcome.”

“And this evening we shall have the pleasure of your company while we take tea. Never have I before seen a most benevolent patron such as your dear aunt. You are truly blessed to be related to such a noble person. It is a great blessing that you are related to such a grand lady, you must be excited for the happiest blessed union that should soon take place.”

Darcy never knew what to say to Mr. Collins, especially with the last comment, so he just bowed and walked away. And again, he tried to tell himself he wasn’t walking in hopes of meeting Miss. Bennet, yet he was still headed in the direction that he knew she would be walking.

Darcy was somewhat surprised when he came into the grove and saw Elizabeth walking with his cousin Richard. The lane they were walking upon couldn’t accompany three so with sad reluctance he returned to the house, cursing Mr. Collins for the reason why he missed walking alone with Elizabeth.

~~~~~

Missing his morning conversation had a greater effect on Darcy than he had come to expect, the resolve he usually had talked himself into by mid afternoon not to offer to her had weakened to such a degree that when he had come down to take tea and saw she was not part of the group, he could do nothing else but seek her out.

Rushing to the parsonage with the sheer hope of finally finding his happiness, Darcy enter the parsonage, inquired after her health, imputing his visit to a wish of hearing that she were better. Barely acknowledging her respond, he replied, “In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” She looks astonished, could she be surprised by my address? She blushes with her hopes answered. I will explain everything to her.

~~~~~~~~

A half hour later found Darcy hastily rushing up the stairs to his room. Enclosed in his room with his windows shut tight, he allowed his turmoiled mind to review the argument. Repeatedly his mind replayed their argument.  How could she believe such stuff about me? How could she twist everything I said into something horrible? Never in his life had he felt such rage, such pain. He had already cried off dinner and dismissed his valet for the evening. Richard had tried to check on him, but he didn’t answer his knock. Darcy wanted to hold on to his anger, how dare she mangle my character so. He sat down at his desk, ignoring the letters John had brought back from London, put his head down, his head was pounding, he felt exhausted but wound up at the same time. Closing his eyes briefly, the stress of the day catching up to him unaware, he fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Today was yesterday's tomorrow or was it tomorrow's yesterday, no wait today is...

A gust of wind, a dog barks, cue the chambermaids arguing over who must attended Lady Catherine’s chamber pot.  All these sounds permeate Darcy brain as he jolts awake from his nightmare. Confusion sets in quickly, he is in bed wearing the nightshirt he wore the night before last, yet he didn’t recall getting ready for bed nor going to lay down. The curtain was drawn around the bed, yet the window was open again. He had shut it the night before, and the last thing he recalled, was sitting at his desk determined to write Miss Elizabeth in defense of his character, he had just closed his eyes at his desk for a minute to relief the pressure he felt in his head, how did he then find himself in bed and in his night shirt?  It mattered not, he will get dress and write the letter he meant to write last night, but first he had to get dress.

Walking into his dressing room, Wentworth was heading towards him, and was surprised to see his master already out of bed.

 “Good morning sir, I pray you slept well, would you require the blue or the green coat today?”

“I wore my blue coat yesterday morning.”

“Sir? So, green then today?”

Darcy headache from all the stress made it hard for him to think, so again he responded without thought and replied, “I’ll take the green one today, please have a breakfast tray sent up I am still not feeling well.”

Wentworth was a loyal valet one that would go out of his way to make sure his master was cared for. Yes, he knew his master was fastidious, but he was also always fair and kind, never expecting more of others than he does of himself. He was well aware his master has had a difficult year, he was also aware of his master’s struggle with Miss. Bennet. Wentworth tried as much as he could to help his master while not over stepping his position. With all this in mind, Wentworth responded as expected, yet he was still worried about his master.

“As you wish sir, I will see that a tray is brought in and make your excuses.”

~~~~~~~

Dressed, Darcy sat at his desk to compose the letter he had meant to write last night.

April 17, 1812 8 o’clock

Rosing, Kent

 

Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offer. …

 

Darcy preceded to defend his character the best he could. By the time he was done, he had written quite through two sheets of letter-paper and onto the envelope page in his neat closed hand. Exhaustion and pain filled him as he sealed the letter. Relaying the events that happen with Georgiana just added to the pain he was already feeling after the rejection he just suffer. Her words still play out in his mind, “You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.” Closing his eyes, he wondered if he should even bother to defend his character. Yet resigned to complete the task he rose from the chair dawned his great coat and headed out for the grove. Briefly he contemplated whether she would be out, but then thinking back and knowing her, he knew she would need the fresh air and time alone to reflect on matters. He hoped she wouldn’t run from him, and that she will accept the letter.  

He was beyond shocked to again see Richard walking with Elizabeth. She doesn’t look upset, in fact he can tell she just teased him about something. Could they be laughing at him? Could Richard be courting her too, and that is why she turned him down. Pained by the vision before him, he returned to his rooms, and for the first time since he had lost his father, he took a drink and planned on purposefully inebriating.

~~~~~~

 Richard was surprised when he entered Darcy’s chambers, the room was dark, and it looked like Darcy had a drink in his hand, “Darcy are you feeling alright, its about time to head down for tea with our Aunt, the Collins’ party is expected.”

“Tea, no we had tea yesterday with the Collins, I still need a few things I have to do to depart on the morrow.”

“Darcy how much have you had to drink? We didn’t have tea yesterday, and we depart on Saturday, today is only Thursday.”

Darcy grew pale. His mind started racing, today is Thursday, not Friday, Thursday. His mind started racing.

“Darcy, Darcy.”

“What, oh sorry, I think I am not feeling well, please convey my apologies to everyone, I think I am going to retire for the evening.”

Richard looked a Darcy as if not sure what to say or do. “Ok, I will go down to tea and convey your message, but I am going to return after tea and check on you.”

Not really paying attention Darcy agree. Richard left, and Darcy mind went into over drive.

Today is Thursday? No, today is Friday, isn’t it? If everyone thinks today is Thursday, and they don’t seem to remember the events that I thought happen yesterday in fact they are acting like today is Thursday. Was what I perceived as yesterday just a dream? How is this possible? Everything seems so real so vivid, never had I experience any dream like this. I don’t believe it was a dream, then if it was not, what was it? Did I propose, did I not? I can’t perceive my mind ever portraying my Elizabeth as she acted last night. Or what I perceive was last night. OK, let me logically compare what was yesterday to today. Waking up in the same clothes, Wentworth asking the same questions, Richard walking with Elizabeth again. I missed breakfast so that I can’t compare.   I will sneak down and see if Elizabeth, no Miss. Elizabeth I must stop thinking of her as mine, it mater not, I shall just go down and see if she is attending tea or not, if she is not then I shall have my answer.

~~~~~

She was not there, Divine providence must have intervened, allowing me to relive today and spare the shame of proposing. With that thought in mind, Darcy tossed the letter he had written that morning into the fire making sure it burned completely up. Upon reflection, Darcy still debated about defending his character to Miss. Bennet such as it is. But then how to go about explaining how he came to this knowledge? I couldn’t, not without he couldn’t think of that event again. He wanted to dwell on the blessing that he was given a chance to relive that horrible day and correct his grave error, yet the nagging voice of defending his character wouldn’t abate. With this internal struggle, Darcy prepared for bed and finally laid down to sleep.

A gust of wind, a dog barks, cue the chambermaids arguing over who must attended Lady Catherine’s chamber pot.  All these sounds permeate Darcy brain as he jolts awake from his nightmare breathing hard. It never happened, divine intervention stepped in, no one else remembers, because it never happens. Yet, the argument still feels so real, the sting words, the look in her eyes. Laying back down on his bed Darcy thought, “Oh, if only I could forget it happen as the rest of the world has.” Then it registered, he had felt the gust of wind from the open window, heard the dog bark, the same argument the chambermaids had that morning. The candle that had burn down completely the night before now shows 4 hours left to burn.  A cold feeling came across Darcy just as Wentworth walked in thru the dressing room door. “Good morning sir, I pray you slept well, would you require the blue or the green coat today?”


	3. Blood Brothers

“He has also BROTHERLY pride, which, with SOME brotherly affection, makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his sister, and you will hear him generally cried up as the most attentive and best of brothers.” -Pride and Prejudice Chapter 16

Richard and Darcy were always close growing up, it was always Richard, Darcy and Wickham. The year before Richard left for Elton, Darcy, Richard, and Wickham had all swore to be blood brothers. The next year, Darcy and Wickham enter Elton and that is when Wickham changed. Darcy did not understand it, he made excuses for his friend and brother.  Then Darcy’s beloved mother died, and Wickham showed his true self. The pain was too great, and Darcy tried to find excuses, but Richard at that moment gave up on Wickham. It took Darcy longer, the only serious fights Richard and Darcy ever got into were over Wickham.

None the less, Darcy and Richard still honor their blood brother oath and they look out for each other and so when Darcy found himself in an impossible situation, he thought to turn to his most trusted blood brother and friend.  Knocking on Richard’s door, he was bid to enter. Richard batman was just finishing shaving him when Darcy enter. Not sure how to begin, part of Darcy wanted to confess everything to Richard, yet the nagging thought of how crazy this all sounded seemed to give him pause. Then he thought the day just repeating itself, I can tell him, and he will forget, or maybe he won’t. If he forgets than I am no worst off than I am now, but if confessing to him breaks the spell then at least this nightmare, I mean day will be over with.

When they were finally alone, Darcy confessed everything to Richard. Richard wasn’t sure what to say or do, at first, he thought his cousin insane, but then he really thought about his relationship with Darcy and how much he knew about him. Not quite sure what to do or say, he sat and stared at Darcy. Finally, he said, “I suspected that you fancied her, I knew you were struggling with it, I never thought you would act on it. I saw she disliked you. I was not sure why she did, but damn Wickham will he ever leave you alone. As for separating her sister from Bingley, isn’t that hypocritical of you? “

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you thought everyone saw your feeling for Miss. Elizabeth and apparently only those who knew you well, saw it, Miss. Elizabeth didn’t, could her sister be like you?”

Darcy didn’t want to think about that, so he pushed it aside to focus on the topic at hand. “Regardless, I feel that Elizabeth might be in trouble from Wickham. As you said, those who know me best would see that I liked her, and Wickham always had a way of always knowing what I wanted even before I knew and taking it from me. This morning I know you will run into her, please find a way to warn her.”

“Darcy, I think you should come with me and warn her.”

“No, she won’t believe me, she doesn’t trust my character, I can’t, please don’t ask me.”

“Fine, I’ll go and do your bidding.”

~~~~~

That afternoon Richard found Darcy in his sitting room. “She was shocked, she tried to defend the blackheart, but I think it was more on the principle of her pride being injured from believing that cad. I didn’t tell her the part about Georgie. Just corrected the story she was told. She was told the old tale about you refusing to give him the living your father left him, and of course neglected to tell her about the 3,000 pounds in lieu of the living. I also told her about the maids and gambling.”

Darcy didn’t know exactly what to say to this but felt a bit of relief that at least some of his character was defended and perhaps Elizabeth was now protected from Wickam. “Thank you, Richard, for doing this for me.”

“It wasn’t a problem, I still wish there was something we could do to that cad without risking Georgie reputation or hurting her more.”

“You didn’t tell her about my regard, right?”

“Of course not, you think me a buffoon.”

Darcy just sigh, he wasn’t sure what to think about Elizabeth anymore. So, he tried to distract himself, he reviewed his deals with Wickham instead, since at the moment they were less painful. Never would he have believed that anything could have been more painful than what he had suffered at Wickham’s hands, but then again part of this suffering can still be laid at his hands. Where did things go wrong, was he always naive when it came to Wickham? In their childhood he truly believed Wickham and he were friends, it wasn’t until his late teens that his eyes were completely opened for the first time. Yes, in hindsight there was plenty of warning signs. But, by the time his eyes were opened to the type of person   Wickham was, the pain of that lesson was hard. He had known before that painful lesson that Wickham was not all that he should be, but Darcy still gave him chances, tried to understand him, and then after that painful day, he finally just sought to protect his father by covering up Wickham misdeeds.

Again, thinking in hindsight, he wondered if covering up so much of Wickham’s misdeeds was what lead to his failure as a brother and protector of sweet Georgianna. If he had been more open with her, then Ramsgate might not have happened. Again, with a heavy heart he tried to put his muddle thoughts out of his mind. When will there be a time for him to dwell on thoughts of happiness, was he ever to find such.

~~~~~~

What is she doing here? Elizabeth had walked in with the Collins’s for tea. He was confused and uncomfortable, part of him wanted to spend the day just avoiding her, but here she was. When she greeted him, instead of her usually impertinent greeting, her eyes were down cast. Darcy really didn’t know what to think of this. Then during tea, he kept noticing that she was staring at HIM. Why? More confused than ever, Darcy was at a lost. They were across the room from each other which made conversations impossible.

She was also quieter than usually, Lady Catherine commented on this fact. And Charlotte answered for her friend saying she had a slight headache.  The headache excuse was becoming annoying in Darcy opinion. A woman always hides her negative thoughts behind that excuse. Richard who was sitting on the same side as Elizabeth in the chair next to the couch, leaned over and whispered something to her, and when she replied, Richard looked over at me and his eyes widen a bit, Elizabeth blushed and looked down. A moment later, Richard loudly asked if Elizabeth would play for them, she accepted, and he offered to turn the pages for her.

 Now was my chance to sneak away to the piano and speak but what shall I say? I want to speak to her most desperately, but I am still so angry with her for words she doesn’t even know she has spoken. Does she perhaps regret the words though she doesn’t know they were spoken? Even if she does, she still hates me. I could never change her mind. But perhaps I shall test the waters. Darcy gets up and walks over to piano. As he draws near her head becomes lower though she continues to play. Dare I speak? Waiting for a pause in the music was pure agony, being around Elizabeth is pure agony.

“I am sorry to hear you are feeling unwell and hope it is of short duration.” There I spoke, and I don’t think my words wavered.

“I thank you for your inquire, it has diminished some and I am sure with a good night rest, I will be restored to perfect health.”

Unsure what to say, and seeing Elizabeth was lost for words as well, I walked away. Coward, I thought of myself. Why can I never know what to say. Oh, to be as gib as Richard.

The evening went on in its usually way once the Collins’s party had left. During that time, I had determined that even if tomorrow is today, that concept still baffles the mind, I will seek to leave this area. If I am to repeat the same day repeatedly, it can be away from Elizabeth. If he could truly wish to repeat the same day repeatedly why couldn’t have been that perfect day with his Father about a month before he died, his father who usually was cold and distance only spending time with him to instruct him on how to run Pemberley was unusually sociable that day. They had ridden across their fields, raced in fact something he hadn’t done with his father since he was a young lad. They had talked about anything and nothing, played a game of chess. It felt like he was gaining a father back after losing him after his mother died, only for him to truly lose him only a month later.  He thought, I guess I do have one or two good memories to hold on to, and with that thought he fell asleep.

~~~~~

A gust of wind, a dog barks, cue the chambermaids arguing over who must attended Lady Catherine’s chamber pot.  All these sounds permeate Darcy brain and he woke with a sigh. Looking over at the candle to see if it once again had the 4 hours burn left, instead of the brand-new candle he had place there the night before. Resigned Darcy decided his mission today was to leave Rosing.  First, he has his carriage quickly made ready and packed, as they head off, three miles out the wheel to his NEW carriage breaks. Not to be deterred, he saddles a horse and the horse throws a shoe. Giving up for the day he returns to Rosing, spending the rest of the day as he had the day before, Elizabeth is again missing from tea, things are back to normal.

The next same day, Darcy tries to saddle a different horse and it becomes lame 3 miles out, by the time he walks back, it is again too late to set off for London and so he goes thru the day. Again, and again, trying different horses, John’s horse which he knew carried John to town and back that day but wouldn’t carry him further than 3 miles, carriages even out of desperation tried walking, heading in a new direct, no matter how much he tried to leave something prevented him from going more than 3 miles away from Rosing. Even trying to sleep at the local inn in the small village of Hunsford produces no change as to where he would awake and what day it is. He again and again would fall asleep in a foreign place only to again awakes in his bed at Rosing, with the sound of a gust of wind, a dog barks, and the chambermaids arguing over who must attended Lady Catherine’s chamber pot.  After days, nay weeks of trying he finally gives up on the hope of leaving the area, he seems destine to just relive this nightmare of a day repeatedly without any escape.

~~~~~~~~

Surprised at were his feet lead him this morning, Darcy was surprised still to have come near enough to hear Richard’s and Elizabeth’s conversation. Though they could not see him due to some trees, Darcy stayed and listened.

“No,” Richard said, “that is an advantage which he must divide with me. I am joined with him in the guardianship of Miss Darcy.”

“Are you indeed? And Pray what sort of guardians do you make? Does your charge give you much trouble?”

Before she could say another word, Darcy appeared before them, “What had that blackguard told you about my sister!”

Both Richard and Elizabeth were stun. “Whom are you referring to Darcy?” Richard inquired.

“Wickham” was all he replied. Tight lipped with angry.

“Wickham how does Miss Bennet know that scoundrel.”

Scoundrel! Of course, the Colonel would take his cousin side. “Mr. Wickham told me nothing of Miss. Darcy that puts her in ill light.” Elizabeth prevaricated, nothing except that she is proud like you, but you probably don’t think anything is wrong with that.

“But he has told you lies, I am sure of it.” Darcy responded.

“He has only told me that you have denied him the living your father left him in his will.”

“Oh, and I am sure he left out the part where Darcy paid him 3,000 pounds in lieu of the living too.”

“What?” Elizabeth felt like her heart stopped she wasn’t sure she could give up her believe in Wickham that easily. Admit that she should have listen to Jane and Charlotte when they told her there was more to the story. She was too proud to think she had trusted the wrong man.

“A year after my father died Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the preferment, by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention he claimed of studying law, and I must be aware that he had insufficient funds to support therein.  I rather wished than believed him to be sincere; but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal.  I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman.”

“Why?”

“I am sorry.” Darcy spoke but then Richard took over.

“During Mr. Wickham time at Cambridge, which my uncle paid for, Mr. Wickham showed a vicious propensity—the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of Uncle George but could not escape the observation of those who attended school with him, myself included.”

“No, it can’t be true.”

“But I am afraid that it is Miss. Bennet, not only did Wickham quickly gambled away the money my dear cousin left him, but about three years ago with the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, Wickham again applied to my cousin by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured us, and neither my cousin nor I had difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. You can hardly blame my cousin for refusing to comply with this entreaty.”

“That is not that last time he crosses my path.”

“No, Darcy, she doesn’t need to hear any more.”

“But I must tell her, the reason I accused her a moment ago, must be explain, I trust Miss. Bennet to keep the circumstance to herself.” Sighing heavily and looking off into the distance, Darcy face which was usually a mask shown so much pain. Elizabeth if asked couldn’t explain it but when she looked upon that pain face, she started to silently cry. Was it for herself, for believing that cad? She wanted to think so but deep down she knew it was in empathy for the look on Darcy’s face, and that is why she quickly dismissed that feeling, it left her wanting.

So wrapped in trying to control his own emotions, Miss. Bennet’s reaction at the moment had escaped his. Yet, with as steady a voice as he could, trying to mask his pain and shame for not protecting his dear sister, Mr. Darcy relayed the whole of the tale of Wickham trying to seduce his innocent sister of 15 years of age just for her dowry and to seek revenge on him. It was all too much for her to bare. It was her sob, that broke Darcy from his trans while relating the story.

“I am so sorry Mr. Darcy for all your sister has suffered. Please forgive me. I swear I won’t tell a soul”

Richard quickly drew out his handkerchief and offered it to Elizabeth. Darcy had no doubt she wouldn’t tell a soul because she won’t remember me telling her this. And deep-down Darcy thought I don’t think I could ever prevail to tell her again, even if she won’t remember.

“It matters not Miss Bennet, Mr. Wickham is a cad and the worst deceiver you are not the first person to fall for his lies and you probably won’t be the last.” With that silent fell over the group. “Miss. Bennet perhaps its best if you return to the Parsonage, I am sure your friend will start to worry about you.”

With that the men walk Elizabeth home, and then returned to Rosing. Richard angrier asked why Darcy felt it was ok to reveal information about Georgiana, ironically Darcy was recalling the time he had convince Richard to relay the tale to Elizabeth, true Richard didn’t inform her about Georgie, but he also didn’t know what Darcy knew and that he could say whatever he wanted and there would be no consequences. Wait, he can say, do whatever he wanted with no consequences. This opened a lot of possibilities. Darcy decided he was finally going to say whatever he wanted, damn the consequences.


	4. Even with no tomorrows there are still consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned at the end of this chapter is a big surprise. I am going to go from posting daily to monthly it seems, I am trying to work on this story but the muse is fleeting, I have the final scene, I have an overall idea of where I want to story to go, but the in between is still missing. I hope you like my story. I feel like I need to work better on conversations. I like my story overall but am frustrated with the details such as dialog between characters. Thank you to those who kudos this story. If anyone wants to leave any feedback I would welcome reading it, just be kind. Thanks again for reading.

At breakfast the first day of his new goal in life, the first time he consciously exercised this newly-found freedom, he did so in a manner that was most shocking to all his relations. Though to be fair, it was consciously done, it was still done in the moment.  With a great curiosity of what the reaction would be of his relatives, he sent up a silent prayer that this day would in fact repeat when he first tested this new-found freedom.

The situation unfolded in the following manner at breakfast.  As his aunt got to the point of hinting about his and Anne wedding, instead of internally groaning as it has been his want, Darcy shocked everyone by grabbing Anne’s hand, and spoke with such sarcasm, yet the words he spoke left the ladies faint, one with joy and another with dumbfound wonder. Richard didn’t fare much better.

“Anne will you make me the most miserable man on earth but fulfill your mother’s dream and consent to be my wife?”

Apparently, his aunt had very selective hearing because the only part she took in was that he had asked Anne to marry him. Her overwhelming reaction and her fit of nerves could have put Mrs. Bennet to shame. Her pronouncements were so long and loud that everyone left her to it, never mind the fact that Anne never accepted his hand. Though Darcy did take some amusement from what played out, he still missed a point, because he wanted to miss it. Why, again why was Lady Catherine so relieved. If you asked him to explain at that moment, he would say it was because she won, and she only cared about united power and money. But if Darcy had really listened to her jubilant declarations or even Anne or Richard they might have come to a better understanding. But Darcy was too amused and shocked comparing his Aunt to Mrs. Benet, and Richard and Anne were too stun over all with the whole situation.

To calm Richard and Anne down over his stunt, though even he was still shocked by his Aunts reaction, he promised faithful to be the one to break Lady Catherine’s heart, but he will give her today. Still extremely angry with him but satisfied with his answer they left him to it.

~~~~~~

It would be quite tedious to relay every event were Mr. Darcy was less than himself. Rather than go into details of each day he relived repeatedly, reporting on the different annoyances that plagued Darcy, a brief description of some of his antics are as followed:

Certain events seem to occur even when Darcy adjusted his schedule, one such occurrence was the meeting of Mr. Collins as he walked out of Rosing, whether he skipped writing a letter so that he made meet with Miss. Elizabeth before Richard or if he was delayed by something in the morning. If he walked out at anytime during the morning, he came upon Mr. Collins and had to suffer thru his obeisance. Growing weary of this meeting, Mr. Darcy had become quit rude serval times. Once he even punched Mr. Collins right in the face to stop him from bothering him. This was over many many months of trying to avoid Mr. Collins.

To avoid tea time, Mr. Darcy had taken to give laundum to his Aunt and Mr. Collins. Once during tea, he told Mrs. Collins she was either the stupidest woman in the world or the braves to be married to such a man and to put up with his aunt. He said he couldn’t understand how a woman so intelligent in many respects could ever lower herself to marry such a man.

Darcy even went so far as to sink into childish pranks just to break up the boredom of reliving the same day.  Toads and snakes were brought into the house and left for different people to find them. He once even dressed up a pig and let it loose during tea. These may have been way beneath Darcy but when days have turn into weeks and weeks into months, a person begins to do anything to stay off boredom.

Most of his pranks in connections with Richard were done so that he could have his morning walks with Elizabeth because despite everything, he still loved her. It was the sweetest, painful times for him. Sweetest because anytime spent with her felt like a taste of ambrosia from the Gods, but on the other hand he knew his regard wasn’t returned, sometimes he still allowed false hope to overtake him. After that happens, he would avoid her for a time but then just as a moth is draw back to the flame ready to be burned so was Mr. Darcy, and he would seek her out yet again.

 Some conversations with Miss Elizabeth left him feeling elated, he felt he was getting to know her better than ever before, and his love felt like it was growing then the cold bucket of reality would come crashing down, that Miss Elizabeth didn’t care for him.

~~~~~

On this morning Darcy wanting Elizabeth to himself, he had awoken early and had stolen all of Richard’s shoes, allowing Darcy to meet Elizabeth alone.

“Miss. Elizabeth, may I tell you a story?”

“If you wish.”

“There was a family that was very well off, they were new to money, their daughters had very large dowries. One day they meet a very kind and sweet gentleman. He was caring and attentive to the eldest daughter but was also kind and caring to everyone he meets. You studied his interaction with the eldest and though you saw that he enjoyed her company there was no great love. Now his father was known throughout the neighborhood as one to push his son to capture a well-off heiress to save their family home. You are great friends with the daughter in this situation. What would you do?”

Elizabeth saw thru this story or at least she thought she did, he was trying to defend his character, but just having finished Jane’s letter, Elizabeth’s angry was too great. “I would not presume to tell my friend anything. How could I, who had never had a private conversation with the gentleman know what he was truly feeling, perhaps he was shy.”

“But if you only had the facts above and you had scene many fortune hunters with more skill take in families. Would you sit by when you felt that it was happening to a dear friend?”

“I would still try to gain more information.”

Darcy growing frustrated, “How? Let say these are all the facts you were given, and you had to choose, your friend or a gentleman you hardly knew but suspected due to the way his family acted was seeking to ensnare your friend just for her worldly possessions.”

Feeling defeated on this point Elizabeth reluctantly agreed that she would probably would have tried to save her friend.

“I thank you for your respond, I always knew you were intelligent. It always amazed me considering your family. I must confess my heart still aches for you and I wish I could conquer my struggles.”

Elizabeth’s astonishment was beyond expression. She stared and was silent.

Darcy now lost in his own thoughts, still speaking aloud he spoke of his heart, but again he spoke of her inferiority—of its being a degradation. But in the end, he still offered marriage.

“In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned.”  
  
Darcy cut her off before she could finish, he had heard this before and couldn’t stand to hear it again. Angered at his stupidity for offering again, his resentment after he had defended his character over her sister, then there was Wickham. He would try…breathe.

“You still turn me down because of that cad, you so easily believed his lies that I denied him the living, without even seeking facts. Did he ever provide any prove because I can provide proof that I provided by his request 3,000 pounds in lieu of the living, when he wasted all that money in 3 years times and the living became available he applied to me for it. You can have no difficulty in believing that I denied him. Yet, that is not all that reprobate did to me, earlier when I eluded to having just rescued someone from a fortune hunter just before coming to town, it was my own baby sister of 15 years of age, and the man who tried to persuade her to run away with him was Wickham. Yet you defend and care about him. Why, why do I still love you why can’t I get you out of my system. I have tried as God is my witness I have tried.” And with that rant he walked away, never to look back. If he had he would have scene Elizabeth collapse down in the grass and sob.

~~~~~~

There were many conversations that ended with Darcy walking away angry and hurt. After these conversations, avoid Miss Elizabeth became essential, sometimes the pain and angry from these conversations cause Darcy not only to withdraw form her but to avoid almost everyone he knew. On these occasions he would explore the three miles he could walk, or he would read in the library. Eventually though he was always drawn back to seeking out Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. The conversations they had weren’t all bad and didn’t all end in an argument. Some just ended as awkwardly as the first few times they had walked out together, others ended almost amiably, usually when the conversation had turned towards books, plays and surprisingly to him estate business. They could openly discuss such things and find more in common than not with these topics. Unfortunately, Miss Bennet never recalled these conversations, and occasionally this would lead to tension again, especially when Mr. Darcy would slip up and say something that he found out about before hand that Miss. Bennet would ponder on how he could ever had known such facts and it cause her to become quite uncomfortable. And then the occasions were desperation comes out in embarrassing forms.

 “Miss. Elizabeth, please allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,” pausing to look at her, “I see that I have shocked you, please note that this is not just a passing fancy, I know you won’t believe me, but I have been reliving this day for repeatedly, learning about you. I know that your favorite play is Shakespeare Much ado about Nothing, you love your herbal garden, you help Mr. Jones make his medicine. You are kind and caring sister. I have proposed to you several times and every time you turn me down but it’s because you have had been taking in by a cad. We have had this conversation before, it is a painful one, but I beg you now with the evidence I put forth to you to believe me, Mr. Wickham is not to be trusted.  I am sorry I separated your sister, but I did it with the best intentions, I thought I was saving my friend for a loveless marriage, please relieve my suffering.” With that he grabbed her and tried to kiss her.

Without saying a word, Elizabeth slapped him hard and then ran as fast as she could away from the man she thought had lost his mind. It had scared her, she hardly registered everything he had said, later in the day after she had cried off attending tea, and it the quite house she was able to reflect, she thought she would seek him out tomorrow and ask for clarification on some point, but Mr. Darcy did not know this, he only knew that once again she had turned him down, and for the first time even hit him.

~~~~~~

Dark thoughts became Darcy constant companion. Refusing even to raise from bed some days, other days he went thru the motions of the day, responding as required but never doing more than what was needed. At his lowest he woke and went for a walk, he spied Richard just as he came upon Elizabeth, deciding to spy on them, he followed discreetly. Never interrupting until they went into the parsonage.

The next morning Darcy wrote several letters, sealed them and put them on his desk, then he went to the stables and mounted a horse. He came upon Richard and Elizabeth just as she said, “And what arts did he use to separate them?”

Darcy dismounted, answering for himself. “I readily engaged in the office of pointing out to my friend the certain evils of such a choice as your sister. I described and enforced them earnestly. But, however this remonstrance might have staggered or delayed his determination, I do not suppose that it would ultimately have prevented the marriage, had it not been seconded by the assurance that I hesitated not in giving, of your sister’s indifference. He had before believed her to return his affection with sincere, if not with equal regard. But Bingley has a great natural modesty, with a stronger dependence on my judgement than on his own. To convince him, therefore, that he had deceived himself, was no very difficult point. To persuade him against returning into Hertfordshire, when that conviction had been given, was scarcely the work of a moment. My conviction were based on my impartial observation of your sister. The serenity of your sister’s countenance and air was such as might have given the most acute observer a conviction that, however amiable her temper, her heart was not likely to be easily touched.”

Darcy paused for a moment and looked at the two shocked individuals before him.

“If I had wounded your sister’s feelings, it was unknowingly done and though the motives which governed me may to you very naturally appear insufficient. If she has suffered half as much as myself I have paid the price more than you shall know. I have resolved to fix my error as best I can,” with that he turned to face Richard and continued to speak, “in my room on my desk Richard you will find several letters, one address to you explaining fully were the others should be sent. I have made provisions so that you can wed whomever you like without the aid of money, if it is Elizabeth you choose, you have my full blessing and support”

Turning to face Elizabeth again he continued to speak, “I can no long take the pain of unrequited love. I have tried to forget, I have tried to be better, but it is all for not. I make one request of you Miss Bennet, though you could never bring yourself to care about me as I have loved you, I hope and pray that you can bring yourself to care for my sister. The letter will explain everything.” Taking her hand, “Again, I apologies for all the pain I have brought upon you, I love you more than words can express, I beg you to find your happiness, may god bless you.” With those words he lifted her gloved hand to his lips and placed a soft kissed. He then turned and mounted his horse, rode to the top of hill near the grove. He felt he was far enough away, but he didn’t know that both Richard and Elizabeth took off running after him, they were close enough to see him ride his horse over the cliff, not surviving the fall.


	5. Light at the end of Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long overdue update. It's just there are two roads I have debated about taking, both lead to the same conclusion, yet are different. I spent these past months debating in my head which way I would like to go, knowing this chapter was the fork in the road, so I had to pick one, and I feel I finally have. I hope you like the road I choose, it has left the movie that inspired this mash-up outline, though I am still leaving in the settle shout outs to the movie in this story but there will be a NEW twist to this plot line and I hope, I truly hope everyone will like the new direction I am taking this story in. Again as I said when I published chapter 1, I have gone and added a bit more to the other chapters to help with the flow of the story, though I am still not satisfied with them and will probably add more. Part of me would like to add enough to split chapter 4, having all of his tricks in one chapter and having many conversations building up to the big conversation in its own chapter, I have yet to do it, but do not be surprised if a magical extra chapter is later posted in this story. Though with that said this story will probably still be short, I am thinking maybe another 4 or 5 chapters.

A gust of wind, a dog barks, cue the chambermaids arguing over who must attended Lady Catherine’s chamber pot. “Not even death can relieve my suffering from this day. I can’t go on.  What have I done to deserve this torture.” More despairing thoughts ran through his brain. Not even bothering to raise from his bed.

Mindless and in deep despair did our beloved Darcy sink and stay for days, weeks or was it months on end. One loses track of time when in the end time never moved forward but stayed the same.  During this time irrational thoughts and deeds course thru our depressed hero, Darcy sunk to new lows and desperation in these darken times, but even those endeavors to end it all never succeeded. This was a time that Darcy will never wish to think of again even if he should eve be released from this hell of reliving the worst day of his life over and over again.

What woke Darcy from his darken days? A small child who just happened to fall into his lap one day, literally while he was riding his horse. Surprised was great on both sides when by chance or faith, this rescued occurred.

Darcy was out riding when in the distance he spied a child in a tree then suddenly he saw that the child was about to fall without thought Darcy urged his mount towards the child, then he did the unthinkable, at least it it used to be unthinkable before he feared death, but now knowing he had died so many times and yet still lived, he no longer thought about risk to himself. So, with that in mind, Darcy while at full gallop, released the reins of his mount and stretched his body towards the falling child.

It was an amazing sight to behold and in truth it was something Darcy would have thought impossible, yet it happened all in a blurry by some amazing fate the child was now safe and secure in his arms, and he was unharmed as well. Finally looking down at the child, he drew in a sharp breath. There staring back at him was the child of his dreams, a child he had imaged thousands of times, a child he thought would never be. How could it be? The child looked exactly as he always had imaged. She had dark chestnut brown hair, her eyes were blue but held that intelligent glen that he always had associated with the mother of said child, though the mother had dark chocolate brown with golden flecks. The blue eyes, in color reflect his own, and though he had always admired her eyes, when he had dreamed about their child, this was the image he saw, a perfect blend of both, but how?

“Do not lose hope, not all is lost, have faith.”

~~~~

Violet Bendrick was a happy child who was entering her eleven summer on this earth. She was a trial to her mother, more tom boy that girl, though she took great care in loving and nurturing all things smaller than herself and that included her younger brother barely able to walk and her younger sister who was currently sick, which is why Violet had been sent outside to play. She wasn’t supposed to be in the tree, but she loved the view. She had never fallen before and was shocked when she slipped, but what was more shocking was that she didn’t hit the ground but was caught by a tall handsome man with a sad, hangered look on his face. 

“I am sorry did you say something?” Darcy inquired in a hoarse voice.

 “Thank you, kind sir for saving my life, I know not what would have occurred if you had not come.”

 “You are most welcome but are you sure you did not speak earlier.”

“Sir, I know not what you speak, but please sir, if it is not too much trouble can we please keep this between us. My mother is already so worried with my sister being sick, she need not need another thing to worry about, she already is worried on two accounts and to add a third when nothing truly terrible happen would not do at all.”

“On two accounts?”

“I am not supposed to know about the other, sir. I overheard her and Papa after I was supposed to be in bed, both are so worried, mama was crying but papa said everything will somehow the Lord will provide, but I do not understand it all, but I cannot add another worried to my mama especially as nothing came of this mishap.”

 Darcy was struck by her intelligence for one so young, again the reminder of dream child came flooding back. A look of pain crossed his face.

“Sir, are you alright, did I injured you when you rescued me. Please tell me I had not.”

“What, oh, no little one, I am fine, I was just thinking a… it matters not. May inquire if you live nearby?”

“Yes, we live in that cottage over there, you can see it better from the the of the tree, then for here, if you liked we can climb it together, I do not think I will need to be rescued again.”

Darcy could not help but briefly smile, though brief it was the first time in a long time that even the hint of a smile was on his face. “May I have the privilege of knowing the young lady whom I have rescued?”

“My name is Violet Bendrick, I have a brother Tommy and a sister Bea. They both have shorten names, but no one ever shorten my name I am always just Violet.”

“I am Mr. Darcy, nice to meet you Miss Bendrick.”

Violet giggled at his address, “No one has ever called me Miss. Bendrick before.”

“May I escort you home, Miss Bendrick.”

“There is no need, if mama sees you, she might become more worried, I do not want to stress her anymore.”

“As you wish, then I will just simply say good day to you Miss Bendrick.”

“Good day Mr. Darcy and again thank you for saving my life.”

That brief strange encountered had an odd affect on Darcy, though nothing really had changed in some way he had faith that things will get better. After all, Violet means faith and it was Miss. Elizabeth’s favorite flower. With renew hope, Darcy sat down and reflect on what he had learn today. The girl was enchanting, and he could have sworn when she fell into his arms that she had said something about having faith, and then when she said her name Violet which means faith, the coincidences were too many to name. Could what ever fore that was causing him to relive this day repeatedly, now be sending him another message, but what was it? What was he to do? He did not know all he knew was now he had a new task to preform every day he was to rescue Mis Violet Bendrick, perhaps not with quiet so much risk to himself or the girl. She was an enchanting little thing, reminded him a bit about Georgiana and the conversations they used to have.

~~~~

Each day Darcy would rescue Miss Violet Bendrick, and each day she would tell him a bit more about her family. He still did not know what was causing her parents to worry so, except for her very sick sister, Bea. Which was short for Beth but not Elizabeth just Beth, because there were already too many Elizabeths in her family. Darcy did not think there could be too many Elizabeths in the world. 

Slowly, Darcy had finally gained the girls trust enough for her to invite him back to her cottage. When he met Mrs. Bendrick, he was surprised to see her a few years older than himself, she looked tired, worn out and increasing. He did not want to over stay his welcome, yet he still had a strange curiosity to see where Miss. Bendrick lived. The cottage was in better repair than he expected from his Aunt, but not quiet as nice as he made sure his tenet houses were. He could tell the land they were working probably could not sustain their obviously growing family. He thought he might have discovered one of their worries but did not want to presume.

“Mama, I want you to come meets my friend, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy this is my mama Mrs. Bendrick”

Darcy bowed, “It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bendrick.”

Mrs. Bendrick curtsy, and said with a shaky voice, “Sir, it is an honor, and I thank you for accompanying my daughter, I pray she has not troubled you much.”

“Mama I told Mr. Darcy he did not have to accompany me home, but he insisted.”

 “Your daughter was no bother I just met her under a tree, and we had a very interesting conversation and so I asked if may accompany her home.”

“You are the Mistresses family, if I am not mistaken.”

“Yes, Lady Catherine is my aunt, with that said Miss. Bendrick said that her younger sister is ill, is there anything we can do to offer comfort.”

“I thank you for your offer, Mrs. Collins stopped by when Bea first became ill, and left some medicine, I think we have enough for now, our apothecary said no one makes tinctures better than Mrs. Collins. It was such a blessing when she married our rector and came.”

Mr. Darcy was taken back he did not know Mrs. Collins made medicine. He wondered if Mrs. Collins could use some assistance then, he knew that Miss. Elizabeth would be out walking with Richard so perhaps he should stop by, with that thought he took his leave of the Bendrick family and headed for the Parsonage.

~~~~

Mrs. Collins was working in her herb garden when Darcy came upon her.

“Good morning Mrs. Collins, I hope you are well.” Darcy bowed as he spoke

“Mr. Darcy,” she curtsies, “I am surprised to see you here this morning, is there anything I could do for you?”

“No, I was just taking a turn around the estate when I had come across Miss. Bendrick, I accompanied her home and her mother informed me that you have greatly helped her family by making some tincture that helps their youngest Miss Beth breath better. They said they were running low and I offered to talk to you about it.”

“Thank you for letting me know I will see if I have any in the store house if not, I will make some more, or I could ask Lizzy to as she was the one who taught me.”

“I knew Miss Elizabeth helped Mr. Jones from time to time, I should not be surprised that she also taught her dear friend. I wonder who taught her?”

“It was her Grandmother Gardiner, she was an avid studier of herbs and their healing properties, she was also a midwife though many would go to her for other ailments as well, and the local apothecaries would often purchase her tinctures, by the time Mrs. Bennet married Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Gardner was retired but she saw how much Lizzy loved nature and could not help but teach her all she knew, when she died she left several notebooks to Lizzy and Lizzy has even added some recipes to the notebook. She has taught me a little of what she learned, and I am forever grateful, but the knowledge Lizzy has is amazing, rarely is the apothecary called on any of Mr. Bennet’s tenets as Lizzy is usually asked first.”

 Darcy was fascinated he had discovered yet something more to love about Elizabeth, but he also noted the time and knew she would soon be returning from her walk with Richard and would not be too happy with him, so he took his leave, but thought he might have another conversation with Mrs. Collins about Elizabeth, he means about herbs and healing, yes that is what he means.


End file.
